


I cAn ShOw YoU tHe WoRlD

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Feferi get together for a sing along</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cAn ShOw YoU tHe WoRlD

“I cAn ShOw YoU tHe WoRlD  
sHiNiNg, ShImMeRiNg, SpLeNdId  
TeLl Me, PrInCeSs, NoW wHeN dId  
YoU lAsT lEt YoUr BlOoD pUmPeR dEcIdE?” 

This…had not been what Feferi had been expecting when Gamzee had invited her to his hive. The two of them were sat on a rug on the floor as he sang to her a song from A Poor Street Rat Who Lives Alone Gets Tricked By An Evil Sorcerer Into Finding A Magic Carpet And Releasing A Genie That Gives Him Wishes And Then He Romances A Princess And Saves The Country From The Sorcerer And Sets The Genie Free And They All Live Happily Ever After.  
Feferi giggled a bit at his antics, “you know we aren’t reelly fly-”

“I cAn OpEn YoUr EyEs  
TaKe YoU mIrAcLe By MiRaClE  
oVeR, tUrNwAyS aNd UnDeR  
oN a WhItE sCiEnCe CaRpEt RiDe

A wHoLe NeW wOrLd  
A nEw MiRaCuLoUs PoInT oF vIeW  
nO oNe To TeLl Us No  
Or WhErE tO gO  
oR sAy We'Re OnLy BrEaMiNg”

Feferi giggled at the fish pun Gamzee had clearly thrown in just for her. Then he threw his arm around her shoulders and gestured with his other hand at the sky outside the window. She took his free hand in hers and wrapped the other round his waist. “w) (ale I guess there is no kelping it.” She glubbed before joining in on the song right on cue.

“A w) (ole new world  
A dazzling plaice I never knew  
But w) (en I'm way up ) (ere  
It's crystal clear  
T) (at now I'm in a w) (ole new world wit) ( you  
Now I'm in a w) (ole new world wit) ( you 

Unbelievable sig) (ts  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freew) (aleing  
T) (roug) ( an endless diamond sky”

The two highblooded trolls pulled each other closer, their faces almost touching as they launched into the duet portion of the song. Their voices mingled and played off each other like they were meant to sing together.

“A w) (ole new world”

“DoN't YoU dArE cLoSe YoUr EyEs” 

“A ) (undred t) (ousand t) (ings to sea”

“HoLd YoUr BrEaTh BrO - iT gEtS bEtTeR”

“I'm like a s) (ooting starfis) (  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to w) (ere I used to bay.” 

Gamzee smiled and Feferi grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a quick kiss. The rapid shift in weight caused the two to fall over backwards. Gamzee quickly shifted himself so his weight wasn’t all pressing down onto Feferi but he didn’t move off her just yet. They just lay there on the carpet looking into each other’s eyes. Both of them were fine to stay like this for as long as they could. Then Feferi gently prodded Gamzee in the side and raised her eyebrows. He quickly realised she was telling him it was his line.

“A wHoLe NeW wOrLd”

“---Every tuna surprise” 

“WiTh NeW hOrIzOnS tO pUrSuE” 

“---Every moment red-letter” 

“I'lL cHaSe ThEm AnYwHeRe  
ThErE's TiMe To SpArE  
lEt Me ShArE tHiS wHoLe NeW wOrLd WiTh YoU  
a WhOlE nEw WoRlD  
tHaT's WhErE wE'lL bE  
a ThRiLlInG cHaSe” 

“A wondrous plaice  
For you and me”

Feferi held the note but Gamzee cut her short with another kiss and then they went back to looking into each other’s eyes. They could have been there any length of time before Feferi broke the silence. “but seriously you do know this carpet isn’t flying right?”  
A look of confusion spread out underneath the face paint. “It IsNt? WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK yOu SaYiNg BrO?” he reached out and put his hand on the floor of his hive. “HoW mUcH MoThErFuCkInG fAyGo DiD i DrInK bEfOrE yOu GoT hErE?”


End file.
